Love Hurts
by Midnight Love Songs
Summary: One-shot. The camp finds out about Nico having a crush on Percy Jackson. How does the camp act? What does Nico? And what happens when Percy finds out? Rated T for death. Percico. Nicercy.


_Gay! Faggot! Idiot! He'll never like you! Get out! Go kill yourself! Nobody could love the son of Hades!_ The words ran through his head as he slammed the door shut to his cabin. He could still hear there laughing, though weather it was just in his head or outside was a mystery. He collapsed on his bed in tears, knowing that it was over. Knowing that the sea prince will find out and hate him.

He couldn't believe they told. The Aphrodite cabin had easily guessed that he was in love with Percy. They said we would make a cute couple and that they supported me 100%. They also said they wouldn't tell a single soul. Obviously that was a lie. And now everyone hated him. He could handle being ignored, but not what they would put him through.

Be collapsed on his bed, his face stained with tears. He could hear all their voices so clearly in his head, his mind repaying what had happened over and over again. He knew that they were right about everything he said. A whisper in the back of his mind said '_You know what to do... Your pathetic and worthless... You heard them... Nobody wants you here... Everything can finally stop..'_

He knew the voice was right. He stood up and went to his desk. He picked up and pen and paper and wrote a note. It talked about how he loved Percy, what had happened to him, how he was depressed and wanted the voices to stop. Everything. His tears fell onto the paper as he wrote, his hand shaking wild. He knew that it would so be over, all his pain and suffering, and couldn't help but smile a bit.

He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the rope, running his hand across it. He stood up on the chair and took one last look around his cabin. He had a couple memories in here that were good, like when he and Leo would hang out, or him and Percy. His heart throbed thinking of him. He thought about his sea green eyes and it almost made him not want to jump. Almost. He tired one end around the ceiling fan in his cabin, and the other end around his neck.

"It's almost over..." He whispered to himself in a trance-like state. His last thoughts were about the Son of Poseidon. How he loved Percy so much. How he would never love him back. He could never have him. He didn't deserve him. Not at all. Percy deserved better and he knew it. He took one last breath and jumped.

{One hour later}

Percy walked into Nico's cabin, knowing that Nico wouldn't answer, and he nearly collapsed onto the floor. What he saw was horrifying. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. The Ghost King was dead. The Sea Prince ran to him, cutting the Son of Hades down with Riptide, and catching him in his arms.

He held Nico close, still not believing that this was happening. He was dead. Dead. He couldn't comprehend the fact. "Nico..." He whispered "Why?" He held Nico close for a few more minutes before noticing a note on the floor. He grabbed it and started to read it, tears rolling down his grief-stricken face.

He got through the first two paragraphs and wanted to rip the paper up. The other campers were the reason he was dead. The reason Nico wasn't with him right now. He clenched his fist. "They will pay..." He said out loud. He finished the note and nearly broke down, the last words repeating in his mind over and over again. "I love Percy Jackson."

He looked down at the younger boy in his arms and gently moved a piece of hair away from his eyes. He went in his pocket and pulled out the small box that was suppose to be for Nico. He had heard the rumors and went to get this immediately. He was tired of waiting.

The box was simple in design. It was just a black velvet color. He picked black because it was the Son of Hades favorite color. Percy couldn't help but cry as he opened the box and pulled out the gift for Nico. He gently slid the ring on on his finger and softly kissed the younger boy, whispering the words Nico had wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Di Angelo..."

**A/N: **I just had to write this. I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you liked it! If enough people want I might make this a trilogy... Maybe... I have some ideas. And please R&R so I know how I can improve my writing! See you soon!


End file.
